


A Secret Meeting

by DreamsofSyzygy (Watcherofwar)



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watcherofwar/pseuds/DreamsofSyzygy
Summary: Set before the Doom 2016 game Doomguy wakes up before Hell invades. Samuel is thrilled by the turn of events and is eager to observe the Slayer within the UAC facility. His interests are purely academic..... for the most part.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Samuel Hayden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	A Secret Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a veeery long time since I last wrote so I'm a little rusty. This fic goes with a set of pictures on my twitter @dreamsofsyzygy and is set a few weeks after the Slayer has been awake.

Sam stood in his office with the lights off and stared out at the surrounding land, his mind distracted by upcoming deadlines. Cargo holds came and went, the train leading to the facility came and went, the base continued to work even as he stood motionless. The doors to his office opened and closed with soft mechanic whirs. Unmistakably heavy footsteps stopped beside him and he looked down at the one man who could make demons tremble.

The Doomslayer said nothing and only stared out of the window, his very being radiated power and death; Sam could sense it. He’d invited the other man to meet with him that evening and perhaps that was his ultimate undoing. Twilight set over the Mars landscape and warm light flooded into the office from the large windows, both of their bodies tinged in golden hues. Shadows danced over them as ships and transports passed by. 

Sam could not resist any longer, he’d kept his hands at bay for so long and they yearned to touch. He’d kept his words controlled, his (very human) desires thinly veiled behind teasing words and eager conversations. He reached out and grasped the other man’s hand. There was little reaction from the Slayer and he merely looked up at Sam, a distinct curiosity to his tilted head. Words would not suffice for what he had been feeling and Sam dragged them back into his office chair. The Doomslayer braced himself, his hand awkwardly grasped along Sam’s smooth armor and faceplate. Somehow their bodies fit together on the chair and the Slayer adjusted himself accordingly. One leg slung over Sam’s thigh, the other propped against the arm of the oversized chair. He felt Sam’s hands rest on his hips for a moment before tugging at his belt and crotch plate.

“Slayer,” Sam whispered between them, not a question but a request.

The Doomslayer grasped the back of the chair and pushed his hips forward. He had felt the other man’s gaze heavy on his shoulders over the past few weeks, solid and unwavering. The air chilled on his skin quickly and he felt cold metal brush against his hips as his belt thudded to the floor. For the first time in a very long time, a shiver ran through his spine. Sam muttered something too low even for him to hear but it didn’t matter, his focus was locked between their bodies. A warmth not foreign to him slid between his bare cheeks and he glanced at his partner. Sam had gone silent, the room itself still as is holding a breath in, no noise to cover the sound of his own breathing and so he was faced with the harsh inhale of his lungs when he felt Sam’s member tease at his hole.

Sam could feel every micro shudder, his sensors tracked the Slayer’s pulse, it hardly changed save for when he positioned himself to enter. This man, this perfect specimen had plagued his thoughts nightly. A part of him briefly wondered if all of this was a dream. Surely he had fallen asleep at his desk and was imagining all of this? Except it was painfully real, not even his own wildest dreams could conjure up the tiny hitches in the Slayer’s breath. They egged him on and lit a fire along in his circuits. 

He grasped at the other man’s thighs, kneaded them gently and rocked his own hips up. His member dripped in anticipation as he teased back and forth barely pressed inside before he pulled back. Sam wanted to savor it, but beneath all of the metal and wires still existed his human side and his insatiable need to have _whatever_ he desired. He gripped the other’s hips tightly and, as if sensing his intent, the Slayer dropped his weight in tandem as he jerked his hips up. Heat surrounded his cock instantly and Sam groaned aloud, he declined to move for exactly 5.4 seconds; it felt like an eternity. 

In that short amount of time the Doomslayer adjusted himself, he settled even lower in the robot’s lap before he rose back up of his own volition. Emptiness followed the movement and somehow the Slayer had forgotten how good it felt to be stretched open, to feel a burn low in his belly that signaled he was alive. Sam watched, enthralled by the other’s actions and without a word the Slayer dropped his hips again, taking the cock with no problem. It astounded him but he didn’t question it, instead, he huffed and eagerly joined the man. 

His silent partner was only silent for so long, he could hear the smallest groan, the tiniest inhale of air and actions speak louder than words. Sam was front row to his partner’s body, he watched a shiver go through the Slayer’s shoulders as their hips met. He cataloged the way the other man’s head dropped to his chest as he ground down on his cock. Sam wasn’t a selfish lover, he tried to touch the Slayer’s member but his hand was quickly batted away. He took no offense, in fact, it made him hungrier, he wanted to make the Slayer come without a hand on him, he wanted his actions to make the man who had walked through Hell and back lose himself.

Metal and flesh met, again and again, the sound of their rhythm filled the office. Twilight waned, their shadows stretched across Sam’s desk and it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Sam groaned aloud. He wouldn’t last much longer, his partner’s stamina was commendable but he chased release like any other being. The Slayer was no different. Their armor clicked and scrapped and the Slayer's hand tightened against the back of the chair. He’d neglected his own needs for quite some time and found his body all too eager to feel another’s, sure it wasn't like he remembered, it wasn't the same as feeling another human being but Sam was intensely different. He leaned forward, helmet pressed against Sam’s shoulder as his hips tried to keep the rhythm but his movements grew sloppy, haphazard as his pleasure crescendoed. 

He closed his eyes, hidden behind the helmet’s shield his mouth dropped open in a silent groan as his body tightened and shuddered with orgasm. His thighs tightened against Sam’s and he could hear the other man gasp and then warmth deep inside and between them. Pleasure fueled the fire in his belly and he ground down against Sam’s cock, he could feel each pulse inside of him as he chased the fading waves of his own orgasm. The silence that once pervaded the office quickly returned, it felt like relief. 

Sam didn’t move, yes he basked in the afterglow, but in truth, he was curious to see how the Doomslayer would react. He didn’t have to wait long, perhaps a minute before his partner clamored off of him. Sam glanced down at himself, a mess of come and lubricant but he knew the Slayer was no better off. He watched the other man retrieve his items from the floor, stretch a bit and then redress himself. They looked at each other in the dim light and before any words could be said the Doomslayer was gone, his heavy footsteps masked by the click of the office door’s closing.


End file.
